There's Always A Way
by SoWrongItsRight
Summary: Rose has been dreaming about the Dr ever since being trapped in a parallel universe.She has been tryig to find a way back to him.What if she has?Will she ever be able to get back home and how will the doctor re-act if she does? Reunion story.
1. Dreams

**Next chapter will go up when I have some reviews **

**I dont own Doctor who in anyway and I dont make any money from this its purely for fun**

She sat up quickly, trying to shake the images she had just seen in her mind. She was drenched in a cold sweat her body tangled up in her sheets. It had all seemed so real, she could feel the heat of the flames, she could still see those soul-less metal men infront of her, could still remember the look of fear and hatred and love in his eyes.

"Stop it!" she said throwing herself back onto the pillows and pressing the palms of her hands against her eyes.

"Just stop thinking about him, stop remembering him. He's gone and he's not coming ba..." She faltered on the last words.

"..he can't come back not ever."

She rolled over and looked at the alarm sitting on her bed side table. 4am. She groaned and rolled back over staring at the roof for a few minutes before hauling herself out of bed. She grabbed her dressing gown and headed out the door and started to make her way down to the kitchen. As she opened the kitchen door she realized she wasn't the only one in the house that was awake. Someone was leaning in the refrigerator, moving jars about muttering to himself.

"Your up early Mickey"

Startled by the arrival of an unexpected guest Mickey jumped, hitting his head on the top of the fridge and almost dropped the remaining two slices of the cake they had eaten for desert the previous night.

"Rose? What you doing up out of bed so early?"

"I could say the same about you" Rose said as she went and placed herself at the table.

"Eh I got hungry" he said guiltily looking at the cake.

"Well you can't eat both those slices, give one here."

Mickey shut the door behind him, picked up two forks from the draw and walked over to where Rose was sitting. He handed her a slice and sat down opposite her.

"Thanks" she said and she started to eat.

Mickey had been her best friend for ages now, even been her boyfriend once, but that hadn't lasted and they had decided that being friends was better for them. He had always been there for her though, through everything. Her crazy mood swings, her stupid actions, even when she went flying off to the other side of the universe he was always there when she got home, and she hated to admit it but ever since it had happened she was slowly pushing him further and further away.

"I'm sorry you know" she said looking up at Mickey, who had chocolate frosting all around his lips.

"Sorry for what?" He asked after swallowing the extra large mouth full.

"For being so distant lately. For pushing you away. I don't mean to its just..just that ever since it...ever since the doct..ever since.."

"Its all right Rose I understand" Mickey got up and wrapped an arm around her. "You've needed your space yeah?"

She nodded.

"Now tell me" he said placing himself back opposite her "why are you up this early? You've been having those dreams again haven't you"

"How'd you know" she said looking up at him.

"Nothing about Rose Tyler can escape me, I reckon I know her better that she does" he said grinning at her "that and I heard you talking in your sleep when I came down here for cake"

They both started to laugh, but quickly stopped so as not to wake Roses parents.

"I could have sworn it was real but" Rose said after a few minutes. "Its the same dream ever night, but this time he was trying to tell me something but he couldn't. He needs me Mickey, I have to find a way back to him. I need to get out of this place.

"You know that cant happen. Even if you could get back two universes would collapse, its not worth it"

"There must be a way to get through. There is always a way. If the doctor taught me anything its to never give up and to always take risks, and he is worth that risk."

The conversation ended there as the lights flickered on and Jackie Tyler walked in.

"What are you two up so early for. Never mind" she said quickly before either could answer "Mickey dear come help me with breakie, and Rose dear I think you should take a nice long shower, your looking kind of pale warm water will do you good now off you get.

Rose got up and left her mother to boss Mickey around while they made breakfast.

_"I'm gonna do whatever it takes to get back to him" _she thought to herself as she walked towards the bathroom _"There's always a way."_

_--_

**Review please so I know if people are actually reading **


	2. The TARDIS

**Please review. Once I get some reviews I will continue with the story. That way I know people are actually interested in it and want to know what happens. So review**

I do his purely for fun sadly I dont make money from this and I dont own this program

--

"I made my choice a long time ago, and I'm never gonna leave you"

Roses' fingers slipped from the lever she was going to be sucked into the void into nothingness for eternity and it was all his fault. Then in a split second Pete Tyler had materialized and saved her. The void closed, Rose was safe in Petes world. An alternate universe to this one, and she would never be able to return.

"Doctor? Doctor?! DOCTOR!"

The Doctor was pulled out of his memories.

"Yes?"

"Should that be flashing like that?" asked Martha Jones pointing to a button on the TARDIS controls that had begun to flash.

The Doctor jumped up from where he had been sitting and rushed over and started hitting many different buttons. Finally the flashing stopped.

"There we go, all better nothing to worry about." He said turning to look at the two people who he was travelling with.

"So Martha, Donna where do you want to go? I can take you to the Medusa Cascade or five thousand years into your future or how about 1818."

"Why 1818?" asked Donna "What happened then?"

"I don't know. Lets find out shall we" he turned back to the controls and for a second he thought he had seen a face flash up on the screen.

_"Just my mind playing tricks on me" _he thought.

He gave his head a little shake and punched in the co-ordinates or 1818. The TARDIS gave a might lurch almost throwing him off balance, and they were of flying backwards in time.

--

Beep beep beep beep. Roses' hand flew out and started knocking things from her bedside table as she searched for her alarm clock. Finally her hand connected with the snooze button and the beeping stopped. She rolled over and stared at the window. Sun was slowly making its way through the closed blinds sneaking across her bedroom floor.

She had dreamt about him again last night. He had been inside the TARDIS with two new companions. They were going to go visit 1818. Even though the Doctor had two people travelling with him she thought he had looked lonely almost empty.

"Rose dear? Come on wake up you've got to go to work in an hour"

Rose groaned, but got up nonetheless. She had been working at Tourchwood now ever since she had been trapped in this universe nearly one and a half years ago. She knew a thing or two about aliens so the job seemed perfect for her. Plus she had thought that if she was working so close to alien technology maybe one day she would find something or be able to find a way to get back through the void and back to the Doctor with out causing two universes to collapse.

After she had showered and dressed she raced down stairs, she was going to be late. She grabbed a slice of toast from the table before heading for the door.

"I'll meet up with you yeah? 1 o'clock that pizza place down the road" Mickey yelled after her as she headed out the door.

"1 o'clock got ya" she yelled back, and she began to walk of down the street munching on her toast.

When 1'oclock finally arrived Rose was starving. She had been stuck doing Paper work all day and was looking forward to stretching her legs and getting something to eat. She packed up her things and started to make her way to the pizza place where she would be meeting Mickey.

She was almost there when she heard it.

"1818 not one of the most exciting places on earth"

"Oh I don't know" said Donna "it had its moments"

Rose spun around on the spot looking everywhere for the source of the voices.

"Like you getting chased by those angry men" said Martha laughing.

"That wasn't funny" said the Doctor sitting down in a nearby chair.

Rose could see them now, they were in the TARDIS. She was in the TARDIS.

"_I can't be here"_ she thought _"that's not possible. I'm dreaming I have to be, if I wasn't then he would have seen me by now"_

Rose walked over to where the Doctor was sitting. He was laughing about the adventure he Donna and Martha had just gone on. Rose reached out her hand longing to just touch him, but just then the TARDIS began to start up.

"Doctor" said Martha a worried look on her face "what's wrong?"

The moment the TARDIS had started up the Doctor had jumped from his chair and raced to the controls and had begun to fiddle with levers and buttons.

"I don't know the TARDIS has just started up on her own"

He was racing around hitting buttons and punching in numbers.He turned around to look at Martha and Donna, both had worried expressions on their face, and for a second he could have sworn he had seen the silhouette of a girl standing beside them.

The TARDIS came to a stop.

"We've landed. Wait here" he said to the two companions "I'll see where we are incase there is anything dangerous"

He walked over to the door bracing himself for the worst. He stuck his head out the door and after a minute or so pulled it back in.

"So...where are we?" asked Martha.

"Back where we started"

"What?" said Donna walking over to the door.

"The TARDIS took us home. London 2008 England Earth. Defiantly your London to."

"Why'd it take us home?" Martha asked.

But the Doctor wasn't listening he was staring at the place where he thought he had seen the girl, but there was nothing there now he must have just imagined it. Then he heard it, a voice whispered in his ear. A voice he hadn't heard for a long time now.

"Doctor" she whispered

He spun around quickly.

"Doctor are you alright?" Martha walked over to him.

"Ah yeah I'm fine, might just stay here on earth for a while what do ya say? Let the TARDIS rest for a while she might be feeling ill. I'll check out her circuits later, come on"

He grabbed his coat and lead the way out into the sun, locking the door behind them.

--

**The button below says review hit it :D**


	3. The Powell Estate

**DISCLAIMER: Dont own doctor who **

"Rose! Rose wake up Rose"

"Doctor?"

"No Rose it's me Mickey"

"Doctor? DOCTOR!"

Rose quickly sat up the pain in the back of her head rising.

"Rose lay down, the Doctors not here. You passed out, hit your head that's all"

"No" said Rose laying back down on the hard ground. She now realized there was a large circle of people surrounding her and Mickey. Paramedics trying to push their way through the crowd to get to her.

"He was here Mickey, I saw him"

"No Rose you didn't"

Rose looked around the crowd searching for her Doctor she had been so sure, closed her eyes, she could feel the tears beginning to well up in her eyes. It had seemed so real, but Mickey must be right and he had said she had hit her head so it must have all been an illusion. She let the paramedics look over her to make sure she was alright. The crowd had all gone back to what they had been doing before by now. After she was given the all clear Mickey took her home, he refused to let her go back to work. Instead he made her spend the rest of the day in bed resting as the paramedics had advised.

"Get some sleep ok?" Mickey pulled back her bed covers and began fluffing her pillows.

"Mickey stop fussing" Rose grabbed the pillow from his hands, hitting him with it before placing it behind her head and laying down.

"I'm fine really, there's no need to fuss"

"Okay okay, but just call out if you need anything right. I'll be just down the hall"

Rose nodded and Mickey left her to get some sleep. Once he had shut the door behind him she pulled the covers up to her chin and rolled onto her side. She had believed that she had truly seen the Doctor again, but now that she thought about it she began to believe that it had all just been a dream. She thought back to the day at Bad Wolf bay. The last time she had seen the Doctor.

_"Can't you come though properly?"_

_"The whole thing would fracture. Two worlds would be destroyed"_

_"So?"_

She closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears that were threatening to flow any minute. She tried to stop thinking about him but it was impossible. Thoughts of the Doctor even snuck their way into her dreams.

--

"So Doctor how long are we staying?"

"Umm twenty four hours should be long enough. Just need to let the TARDIS rest for a while"

"Well I might go see that fiancé of mine then, and maybe my mum. How long have we been gone?" asked Martha turning towards a street.

"About ten hours maybe"

"I'll go see my gramps then, he would love to know I'm safe" said Donna turning towards another street.

"Umm right" the Doctor turned looking at both of them. "Just meet back at the TARDIS twenty four hours"

"What about you Doctor?" asked Martha "You can come with me if you like, I'm sure my mum would love to see you" she grinned.

"I don't think my face could survive another slap from your mother" he said rubbing his cheek remembering the first time he had meet Mrs Jones "I've got somewhere I was thinking of visiting anyway"

The Doctor did in fact have somewhere he wanted to visit. It was a place that he had been avoiding everytime the TARDIS bought them back to Earth. Now that he was here though it seemed like the perfect time to do what he had been dreading, no matter how much it hurt.

--

Rose was walking down the corridor to the old apartment that her and her mother had once lived in before the fight at Canary Warf. As she reached the apartment she peered in through the window. The room was empty except for a few pieces of furniture that still remained to gather dust. By the looks of it no one had lived here since they had so many months ago. Rose turned the door handle. It was locked. She bent down and lifted up the corner of the welcome meet that lay at her feet to find the spare key. She put it in the lock and turned. The door swung open and she steeped into the darkness.

--

As the Doctor walked around the corner he saw the Powell Estate just as it had always been. He remembered how he had spent Christmas there with Rose her mother and Mickey. That had been the day he had regenerated. He had been worried that since he had changed that Rose may not want to travel with him anymore, but he had been stupid to think that. He remembered standing outside that night holding her hand as the ash from the burning Sycorax ship fell from the sky.

_"I've still got the TARDIS same old life"_

_"On your own?"_

_"Why don't you want to come?"_

_"No course I do"_

_"I just thought cause I changed"_

_"I thought cause you changed, you might not want me to"_

_"No I'd love you to come"_

He shook the memories from his mind and looked up to the building in front of him. For a split second he thought he had seen someone standing at the window of an apartment that should be empty.

"Just the light" he shook his head again and started to make his way up the staircase to where the Tylers had once lived.

The apartment looked empty.

_"No one must live here anymore"_ he thought.

He turned the door handle. Locked. He began to rummage inside his pockets until he found what he was looking for. He held the sonic screwdriver against the lock for a few seconds until her heard a click.

Suddenly coming here didn't seem like such a great idea. He had been avoiding coming back here because it bought back memories of times he and Rose had shared.

He had been hoping that maybe one day they would find a way to get back to each other but he knew it was impossible. Re-visiting the house was his way of letting o of her memory and moving on.

The Doctor steeped inside. The house was as it had always been although slightly more dusty. Then he heard it.

"Doctor...Doctor"

A voice whispering his name.

"Rose?"

There was no one else in the room.

--

_"He can't see me"_ thought Rose but there he was standing right in front of her, real as he had always been.

"Doctor" she reached out a hand longing to touch him to just let him know that she was here.

Just inches from his face though and he vanished, the room around her began to fade, and then there she was alone in her room back in Petes world.

_"A dream" _she thought _"Just another dream"_

--

**Next chapter soon **

**review**


End file.
